Wendy Winkle
Wendy Winkle (born 1993) is the only daughter of Walter Winkle, rendered a spoiled brat by her lifestyle. Wendy is extremely demanding of anything that can be attained by her parents' wealth, and is a tyrant feared by many due to her power. She is Wayne Cramp's bride-to-be. Personality Tyrannical, spoiled rotten, pampered, and utterly dastardly, Wendy is the only person in Soap City more psychopathic than Wayne Cramp, a personality stemming from her home life of being pampered and spoiled to extreme regards by her overly dotting and Dursley-like parents. This has caused her to develop a somewhat delusional outlook about herself being more liked and revered than what she really is, as well as a blunt tendency to ignore the opinions of others of become oblivious to the obvious even when right in front of her. This can cause her own delusions to be the antagonist in the center of some episodes, these are characterized by the writers as having her name attached to her ploys such as "Wendy Wear" and "Wendy House." Wendy is first and foremost a Soap-folk to heart and takes great pride in such a fact as a member of the cleanest (or rather cleanliness-obsessed) society on Earth and usually regards to their social norms and expectations towards her as she is a part of the city. However deep within her character lies a contradictory liking to things that the goes against the standards of Soap-City, in particular the radical behavior of others which she finds to be appealing and instantly becomes attracted to the most radical person, and as Wayne is the most radical citizen of the city she has developed a crush on him that extends to obsessive stalker tendencies towards. This is a major theme in the series and she tries everything to win his heart. Unfortunately, she is always unsuccessful, and Wayne always hates her, and if not fears her. Wendy's Wayne-obsessions can also cause further difficulty and trauma towards the young demented child especially when she turns to stalking him and has taken a liking to seeing him in the nude having done so no less than twice, much to Wayne's humiliation. Other times she is able to restrain herself so as not to scare Wayne away and usually either bribes or otherwise coerce Wayne into spending time with her which she will classify as a date regardless of whether or not Wayne actually considers it one, which he doesn't. Despite her admiration of and attraction to Wayne, she also shows such a side towards Lucien whenever his more insanity- driven side comes to light or simply a brief moment of radical behavior from him could arouse her attraction showing that Wendy is very rude to everyone, except Wayne, who she has an obsessive crush on. She also loathes Lucien. During one episode, Wayne fell in love with Mr. Winkle's hired mechanic, Joanne, and Wendy sabotaged Wayne's and Joanne's date. Sometimes, Wendy threatens other kids at school by asking her father to sack their parents. Trivia *Wendy and her dad's first and second names begin with a Winkle. Gallery 6.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Page improvement Category:Winkles Category:Villains